Millenium V1
by HarukoMinami
Summary: No siempre lo que nos dicen... puede ser la verdad... Despiertas con los recuerdos confusos, ¿a quién deberías creerle ahora?


"_La naturaleza ha hecho al hombre feliz y bueno, pero la sociedad lo deprava y lo hace miserable."_

_-Jean Jacques Rousseau_

El ser humano siempre ha sido un animal destructivo y degenerado. Eso queda claro después de la primera guerra mundial, también ha demostrado a qué grado la avaricia y el poder pueden corromperlo, eso lo convirtió en un terror todavía más poderoso durante la segunda guerra mundial…

Durante tanto tiempo se crearon tratados de paz, intentando evitar futuros conflictos y catástrofes entre naciones, sin embargo, nunca se ha podido eliminar por completo los disturbios y mal entendidos que pudiesen generarse entre países, eso ha quedado claro durante el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial, entre dos potencias de primer mundo, que, causó muerte y destrucción devastadora.

Es imposible calmar el hambre de destrucción y poder del humano, es por eso, que los tratados de paz fueron anulados por completo, dejando que un nuevo caos naciera para el mundo…

_Año 2068, las naciones más poderosas han apostado a sus mejores hombres para ascenderlos de la Militar a la Élite. Esto implica entregarlos de forma total, cuerpo y alma a organizaciones donde los envían a laboratorios para suministrarles genes alterados y mejorar sus estructuras humanas para proporcionarles características no particulares, solo 2 de cada 10 hombres logran sobrevivir. Pero solo 1 de ellos tiene la fuerza de 5 hombres juntos, es una apuesta bastante arriesgada, algunos han perdido hasta el 99% de su gente en éste experimento que pudiera no beneficiarles al final._

_Han pasado dos años desde una fuerte batalla en donde murieron más de 100'000 soldados y 2 desaparecidos…_

—Sistema activado.  
»Comenzando activación en los hemisferios izquierdo y derecho.  
»Activación en el área de sentidos sensoriales y percepción.

»Chequeo del sistema.

»Calibrando conducta y actitudes... proceso al veinte por ciento…cincuenta...sesenta y ocho… función realizada con éxito.

»Conectando sistemas y corrigiendo errores comunes… proceso al diez por ciento…veinticinco por ciento… proceso finalizado.

»Sincronizando últimas configuraciones...  
»Retirando instrumentos y materias.  
»Constantes vitales del paciente, todo estable: ritmo cardiaco moderado y regular, respiración normal.  
»Desactivando sistema y listo para abandonar el contenedor.

Sus ojos fueron impulsados a abrirse, de forma cuidadosa y despacio… lo primero que percibió fue el encontrarse dentro un contenedor del cual comenzaba a drenarse una extraña sustancia azul que lo envolvía completamente... observó en seguida que enfrente suyo se encontraban cinco personas observándolo impresionados, hombres y mujeres, vestidos exactamente de la misma manera, con una larga bata oscura y gafas negras, uno de los hombres se acercó mientras dos mujeres le ayudaban a salir del contenedor y mantenerlo de pie hasta que pudo sostenerse por cuenta propia, estaba completamente empapado, y a pesar del frío que se sentía dentro de la sala no mostraba signos de sentirlo, al bajar un poco la mirada notó que se encontraba desnudo pero no era algo que le incomodara.

—Fue un éxito, ¿no es así? — el hombre que previamente se acercaba a mí se apoyó en uno de mis hombros, pude notar como se le formaba una sonrisa por los movimientos de las comisuras...

— ¿Recuerdas quién eres?- —Me preguntó una de las mujeres.

—Número de serie AM11GS44, nombre base, Millenium...

—Perfecto, no lo ha olvidado.

—Ha pasado un año desde que estás en reconstrucción y observación... ha sido muy difícil reconstruir parte de tú cuerpo desde la última batalla, pero creo que ahora estas mejor que nunca— señaló uno de los presentes mientras tocaba mi brazo y lo extendía, enseñando a los presentes de qué forma mis bíceps se contraían y relajaban, señaló la palabra "perfecto" al describir que el tamaño de mis músculos sobrepasaba las cualidades de un hombre común, pero no eran increíblemente grandes como las de un fisicoculturista, era exactamente el tamaño ideal.

—Se ve increíble, mejor que su última reconstrucción, bien hecho— felicitó uno de los hombres y todos aplaudieron, ahora empezaban a fluir los recuerdos, comencé a reconocer un poco lo sucedido, había estado inactivo durante un tiempo por una batalla que tuve.

—¿Recuerdas tú misión, verdad? — entonces fue cuando me puse a recordar, sí, tenía una misión pero no recordaba exactamente cuál era o en qué consistía, entonces al notar mi silencio una de las mujeres me extendió una carpeta, la sujeté y al abrirla examiné su contenido, vi una ficha de información con una foto de un muchacho adjunta por un clip.

—"Número de serie ES28NX33, nombre base desconocido, enemigo letal"— leí con cuidado para extraer la información, mientras escaneaba la foto, no parecía ser un muchacho fuera de lo común, excepto por sus grandes ojos color azul celeste, que resaltaba su fino cabello rubio platinado y ligeramente despeinado, y ahora recordaba, sin evitar una furia increíble que se empezaba a formar en mi interior, ese maldito me había vencido en una batalla y desde entonces había estado en restauración.

—Eliminar al enemigo y su organización— dije finalmente cerrando la carpeta de golpe y devolviéndoselo a la mujer.  
—Ha pasado un año, por si no sabías— señaló uno de los hombres.  
¿Tanto tiempo? Me parecía increíble, sentía que todo había ocurrido ayer, y hoy fuera un nuevo día, pero, ¿un año? Era una locura, ese estúpido me las pagaría muy caro, le cobraría el daño que me hizo, al doble o al triple si se podía, lo destruiría a él y a su estúpida organización.  
—Tranquilo Millenium— dijo el mismo hombre que había sostenido mi brazo, parece que había notado mis signos de furia al contraer mis puños con mucha fuerza, ahora me palpaba la espalda con cuidado mientras seguía sonriendo.  
—Con permiso— sonó una voz del exterior de la sala, y en seguida la puerta se abrió un poco para dejar pasar a una nueva mujer, quien traía en las manos unas prendas.  
—Éstas son las ropas restauradas para Millenium— informó mientras dejaba la ropa en uno de los escritorios cerca de mí, los demás asintieron y empezaron a salir de la sala.  
—Cámbiate, te esperamos en la sala de entrenamiento, queremos probar tus nuevas habilidades, no tardes— me dijo uno de los hombres mientras todos salían uno por uno hasta ser el único en la habitación.

Millenium quien todavía se encontraba un poco aturdido por su reactivación, se acercó al escritorio con la ropa esperándole, se trataba de ropa interior, unos pantalones negros, una camiseta azul oscura, una chaqueta negra con finas líneas de color azul en los hombros, guantes negros y finalmente un par de botas igual de color negro, agarró las prendas uno por uno y se cambió para finalmente, dirigirse a la sala de entrenamientos.

Una vez que cerró la puerta de la sala, pudo leer en ella un letrero en plateado que señalaba en tinta negra "Sala Experimental" los recuerdos surcaron de nuevo en su mente.

—"Era el lugar donde me habían creado y reconstruido" — pensé mientras me di la vuelta para seguir con mi camino, y con cada pasillo recorrido iba recordando el lugar y observando que algunas cosas habían cambiado durante mi inactivación.

El lugar antes era un espacio reducido, pero ahora era más grande, con muchas más salas, oficinas y gente con las cuales se cruzaba y que no había visto antes, ¿se ha unido más gente a la organización? ¿Eso significaría que han creado a más como él?

Cuando llegó a la sala, fue recibido por otro de los científicos que había estado en la sala experimental, y señaló un cuarto donde había una puerta y una pared transparente.

—Entra allí— y cerró la puerta tras de mí, obedientemente entré a la habitación y me coloqué en posición, recordaba cómo eran estas cosas, me preparaban un escenario de batalla ficticio y debía de luchar contra lo que se me presentara, por lo general éstas prácticas llegaban a durar hasta 5 horas, para notar si encontraban fallas en mi o si todo resultaba bien.

—¿Estás preparado? Comenzaremos en unos minutos — sonó por medio de las bocinas la voz de una de las presentes, yo solo asentí y me puse en posición de batalla, bajando un poco las piernas y extendiendo mis brazos hacia los costados con los puños bien cerrados.  
—Espera, te hemos otorgado una nueva habilidad— habló entonces uno de los hombres, indicándome que debía extender cualquiera de mis brazos y mandar toda mi energía a él para que se materializara un arma. Cuando hice las indicaciones noté un calor tremendo en mis manos, pensé que el guante se me destrozaría pero cuando menos me di cuenta, sentí el peso de algo que sujetaba, se trataba del mandoble de una espada, y cuando la levanté noté el tamaño de ésta, era ligeramente grande, alargada y cuidadosamente detallada con runas que brillaban en azul en el medio de la hoja, resaltaba el color granito, la espada en sí tenía un color plateado en los bordes y el mandoble un tono negro.  
La moví para notar la gran agilidad que tenía, podía utilizarla con una o ambas manos, era increíble.

El escenario comenzó a cambiar, tomaba forma de una ciudad, era de noche, llovía con toda fuerza y había neblina por todos lados, el muchacho comenzó a recorrer la ciudad, con la espada en mano, corriendo hacia donde sus sentidos le dirigían, doblaba esquinas, recorría parques abandonados y escalaba edificio, buscando al enemigo.

Cuando detectó su presencia, corrió más rápido y al sentir que el enemigo se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio más alto, se impulsó para saltar con todas sus fuerzas.

Allí se encontraba, un holograma bien estructurado de su rival, acompañado de unas sombras purpureas, ahora recordaba, por lo general nunca están solos, siempre los acompañan unas sombras para ayudarles con sus peleas, en ese momento a sus costados aparecieron sombras negras y corrió al encuentro con el contrario.

La espada golpeó contra su cuerpo, lo mandó a volar pero se impulsó logrando que regresara contra él, intentó golpearlo con sus puños, pero logró bloquearlo levantando una pierna y colocándolo como escudo, y una vez que volvió a saltar para ir a otro edificio, logró alcanzar y sujetar su pie, azotándolo en varias ocasiones contra el suelo como si se tratara de un juguete.

—Lástima que no era más que un estúpido holograma… si fuera el verdadero, esto no sería tan fácil pero las prácticas ayudan bastante— me acerqué un poco al holograma machacado, observando como comenzaba a desintegrarse.

Cuando el holograma desapareció, le dio tiempo de admirar sus nuevas capacidades, aparentemente era diez veces más fuerte que antes, pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, un nuevo holograma apareció detrás suyo y le empujó, cayendo, soltó la espada para poner las manos hacia delante para impulsarse y brincar, una vez que logró tocar suelo, corrió hacia el arma, la levantó y se la hundió en el pecho, no satisfecho con eso lo clavó contra una de las paredes del lugar y golpeó con los puños repetidas veces el rostro, hasta que desapareció.

Sólo en ese tiempo habían ya transcurrido unas 2 horas de práctica, todavía no estaban satisfechos los observadores por lo cual subieron el nivel al holograma para hacerlo más fuerte, por parte de Millenium no importaba, no mostraba signos de cansancio y podía seguir con esto durante mucho más rato.

Durante un buen tiempo en práctica, al fin pidieron que se detuviera, las imágenes comenzaron a borrarse para volver de nuevo a la realidad, el cuarto rodeado de cristal y los científicos en el exterior, sus caras serias observando los monitores, él no podía hacer más que esperar los resultados en silencio, desapareció el arma y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien hecho, tú rendimiento ha sido noventa y ocho por ciento de cien— sonó la voz de una mujer, mientras las demás personas guardaban silencio.

—"¿Sólo eso? No alcancé ni siquiera el cien por ciento"— pensé mientras me sentía enojado conmigo mismo, pensé que había dado todo de mí, pero si seguía con este bajo rendimiento, sin duda mi enemigo me iba a vencer…  
—Es todo por hoy, Millenium, puedes regresar a tu habitación, se encuentra donde siempre— fue la última orden que recibí por parte de mis superiores, aún con el coraje que recorría mi cuerpo, me retiré del salón de prácticas y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi dormitorio, recordaba donde quedaba, al menos.

Mientras me dirigía a la sección de dormitorios, con la mente en otro lado, sentí que alguien golpeó mi espalda, al darme la vuelta miré lo que pareció ser, la mujer más linda de todo el lugar, que a comparación con el resto de las personas, tenía algo que la hacía totalmente diferente.

—Oh, ¡discúlpame! Estaba organizando unos papeleos, no me di cuenta del camino— sus ojos de diferente color, uno blanco y el otro púrpura me hipnotizaron al instante, esos ojos contrastaban muy bien con su cabello blanco que tenía unos mechones púrpuras en cada lado, y a comparación del atuendo negro que todos llevaban, incluyéndome, ella llevaba un traje blanco.

—Está todo bien… ¿eres nueva aquí? — me atreví a preguntar, me mataba la curiosidad, muchas cosas habían sucedido durante un año y me apetecía saber algunas cosas.  
—Oh, ni tanto, empecé ya hace unos seis meses, no te había visto antes, ¿tú eres nuevo? — me sonrió mientras preguntaba, su sonrisa, debo admitir, era muy linda y transportaba tranquilidad de alguna forma.

—Nah— negué mientras me cruzaba de brazos —he estado inactivo durante un año, es eso.

—¡Entonces tú debes ser Millenium! — Me llamó un poco la atención que conociera de mí, ¿era posible que estuviera involucrada en mi restauración? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, solo me sonrió una última vez antes de despedirse.  
—Me alegro mucho de conocerte, nos veremos después— y dando fin a la corta charla, se apresuró a salir corriendo de allí, bueno, al menos esperaba que me diera su nombre… debe ser algo despistada.

Una vez llegado a los dormitorios, se dispuso a buscar el suyo, se sentía bien estar de vuelta a la vida, aún que algo extraño, después de todo había transcurrido un año, varias cosas habrían cambiado desde entonces, ¿qué habrá sido de su rival durante ese tiempo? Es posible que él también haya sido mejorado… ¿y qué sucedía con la guerra? Después de todo, la rivalidad no era por nada, todo esto era con la finalidad de ganar, pero, si fue reconectado y regresado a la vida, significaba que la guerra continuaba, nada había cambiado entonces…

— "Habitación cero cuatro nueve" — pensaba mientras comparaba los números de las habitaciones que iba pasando — "cero cuatro siete…cero cuatro ocho… ajá" — encontré el número de mi habitación, acerqué el ojo a la puerta, mi iris fue analizada y dando como positivo, la puerta se deslizó hacia un lado para dejarme entrar. La habitación no había cambiado para nada, todo seguía tal cual recordaba, de la misma forma ordenada y limpia, con las luces blancas encendidas y mostrando pureza, así que lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al salón del baño a ducharme, me hacía falta después de tantas horas de práctica, después de todo, uno tiene sus necesidades.

Después de salir de la ducha, secándome el cabello con una toalla, me detuve delante de un espejo, al descubrirme la cara, noté algo que no recordaba…  
—Ese color de ojos… ¿de ese color eran? — Me pregunté al notar la coloración gris del iris, pero cuando noté mi cabello, tampoco recordaba si siempre había sido color negro.

Intenté razonarlo, había pasado un año desde que había sido desactivado, era probable que algunas cosas no pudiera recordar en su momento, pero con el tiempo lo volvería a aceptar, después de todo, ¿a quién le interesa el color de ojos y cabello? Yo soy el mismo de siempre…

Desde que tengo uso de la memoria…


End file.
